Holo-Spike (AU)
:Spike Witwicky was a human and former Autobot ally. Spike Witwicky was the oldest son of Sparkplug Witwicky. After his death, he was recreated by Ratchet (with the help of Kaput) as a holographic AI. History Generation 1 cartoon continuity In 1984, the fourteen-year-old Spike was working on an oil rig with his father Sparkplug when his life was turned upside-down by the arrival of the Decepticons. The evil robots began attacking the rig and terrorizing the workers; when Spike tried vainly to save his father from the clutches of Rumble, he was swatted away by the Decepticon and fell in the ocean. Sparkplug broke free from Rumble's grip a second later and leapt in after him, and as the two Witwickys floated in the brine, the Autobots arrived to stop the Decepticons' evildoing. To cover the villains' escape, Megatron collapsed the oil rig, imprisoning Spike and Sparkplug beneath a metal lattice with fire creeping towards them. Autobot leader Optimus Prime freed the two humans and brought them to safety, and in reciprocation, Spike and his father offered to serve as the Autobots' guides to Earth and allies in the fight against the Decepticons until Spike's death in 2046. Apocalypse World continuity In 59,901, Ratchet resurrected (with the help of Kaput) Spike as a holographic AI. The AI of Spike was a compilation of all of his journal entires he kept since he was 9, as well as any TV appearances, and on-camera activity taken from when he came aboard with the Autobots. The AI was primarily devised to keep Bumblebee company during stretches where the heroic Autobot would have to "go dark" and avoid contact with any Autobots for months. Ratchet also devised the AI to be a personal assistant to Bumblebee, or any other Autobot in need of assistance, be it retrieving computer files or even acting as a communication port. Because of the stretch of time since Spike's death, AI technology has undergone enough innovations where humans and their AI counterparts are often indistinguishable. However, because the captured data (journals, on-camera behavior) can't fully fill in someone's personality, there are still very clear moments when interacting with Spike that make it obvious that one is interfacing with a computer program. However, Ratchet hopes enough eventual tweaks will make this AI appear every bit as real as its human counterpart. Logs 59,901 * "Arise, Spike Witwicky, Arise!" - In 2046, Spike met his quick end at the hands of Valour. Now, nearly 50,000 years later, the great war rages on. Fearing Bumblebee's spy duties have made him more and more isolated from the Autobots, Ratchet decides to create an AI companion for Bumblebee that will help him in his espionage duties, assist in repairs, and keep him company. Ratchet decides to base the AI off of one of Bumblebee's best friends. Kaput gets the prestigious 'duty' of helping create the AI. * November 18 - "Expanding Your Mind" - Cheshire works to improve Spike 2.0. * November 19 - "Questions" - Holo-Spike has some questions for Ratchet. Category:Apocalypse World characters